Story of Nora Walker
by wolvesgale3
Summary: About the worlds first male Pandora and his life
1. Chapter 1

Story of Nora

Chapter 1: Meet Nora

"So how much longer am I going to have to stay here?"

"As long as it takes to get the whole story about your life. Shall we begin?"

"Fine, but tell me where I should start it's a long story."

"Well, start with your name, who your parents were, and then go from there."

"Okay then. My name is Nora Walker; I'm 17 years old, I'm a guy, I don't remember my parents name's, all I remember is that they were part of the chevaliers and they died, and that I'm the world's first male Pandora."

"Why did you say that you were a male?"

"Well, if someone else listened to this I wouldn't want them to think I was a girl because of my name."

"Fair enough, but please, continue."

"Well I guess I'll start from the very beginning…"

My parents were apparently captains of the Pandora's chevaliers, but they got sick of fighting the Nova and went M.I.A after one battle with an S-ranked Nova. They settled in Kyoto, Japan. They both wanted a child so they decided to get a sperm donor to get a child, of course they fully expected a girl, but then I came out. They wondered if I had the same abilities a Pandora had, but considering I was a boy they dismissed the thought, until I turned 6 and accidently summoned my volt weapon when a dog tried to attack me. After that experience they decided to train me to use my abilities and I eventually taught myself to change my volt weapon into different weapons.

I was 16 when one day an S-ranked Nova attacked the town we lived in, my parents had to fight, but died when it launched its particle beam and they both died from it and I had to fight the Nova in their place. Luckily I used my jacket to keep my face hidden from all the people's cameras and the news crew that showed up to cover the attack. I decided to move to America, mainly because that was the only other language I knew by heart.

I eventually arrived in America, in some place called New York, but airport security was a total pain to get through, I swear they checked my luggage at least ten different times before I was allowed to leave. I started working at one of those open grill restaurants, because of my training with my volt weapons and the fact that my parents could never cook I had plenty of experience to work there. I also got an apartment; the only problem was that it was pretty far away from the school, but I didn't mind the exorcise. I think the school was called Luna high school, it was a middle class school, and I was surprised I was accepted. Even though I did have to use the school fund program, which was basically I got free lunches and the text books I needed for my classes. Of course I had my own high school drama so I felt a little more normal than I was. I think it happened when we were in the classroom eating lunch when…

"Hey there new kid." I looked up to see three kids, all muscular boys with tattoos of skulls on their arms. "What?"

"Your new so don't think you know the tradition of having to pay respects to our gang."

"Why would I have to do that?"

"Well you see our gang protects this school from rival gangs, so it's only natural for the students to pay for protection, you see?"

"Don't worry, I can protect myself."

"We're not asking you to pay us, we're telling you to pay us." He stuck out his hand, but I heard a chair scrape against the floor behind them and saw a girl with long brown hair marching over to us. "Leave him alone already!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Monica, as I said leave him alone, he's new here, do you even know his name?"

"Why's it matter what his name?"

"Because…" Words seemed to fail this girl, but it was nice to know someone would help out a little. "Look you little bitch, I may not like that you just tried to stand up to me but I'll forgive you if let me get a feel." His hand was about to reach her breast when she smacked it away, but he hit her across the face. She fell to the ground, and the man stood above her about to step on her. "Hold it." All eyes turned to me. "You got something to say to me too?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't hit a lady for any reason, so apologize."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm doing this to show my superiority, but if you want to feel the same, go ahead!" He threw his fist right at my face but I simply weaved outside of his fist and placed one hand above his elbow and one on his forearm and broke it. The other two came rushing at me, but I foresaw this, I kicked one in the knee and broke it, then I dodged the last ones punch, placed my foot on the side of his leg at an oblique angle and pressed down, breaking his leg.

The whole class stared at the three men writhing on the ground in pain. I walked towards Monica and offered my hand, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, I didn't like them anyway."

"So what's your name? You never told the class." The whole class stared and waited for the name of their savior. "I'd rather not, it's pretty un-masculine."

"That really doesn't matter, so just say it."

"It's Nora Walker."

"What?"

"It's Nora Walker." Everyone just stared at this boy named Nora, then Monica broke the silence, well let's all welcome Nora to our class."

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Nice to meet you."

"How's it going?"

"Thanks for taking care of those guys." There was nothing but praise and greetings around the room, until the principal came in with the police. "I gave you one a last warning, so the police are here… to…" He looked at the three boys writhing on the ground, looked at the officers to confirm the site then, turned towards the class and asked, "Who is responsible for this?" I quickly raised my hand so no one else was blamed. After a couple of minutes in the principal's office explaining what had happened, he decided to pardon me because those boys had been terrorizing the school for weeks.

When I returned to the classroom the bell to leave the school had gone off, I already had my belongings so I was out the door before anyone else. I was at the foot of the stairs that led to the front entrance to the school when I heard someone yell, "Hold On!" I looked to see Monica running towards me. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for, well, saving me back in the classroom."

"You already did."

"Well, I wanted to properly thank you."

"Don't think about it too much, but I wanted to tell you that you should be careful on your way home."

"Why?"

"Because, those guys friends may want to get some revenge for what happened and we both were involved." I turned to start my walk home, "Then walk me home." I turned to see if she was serious and she didn't show a hint of doubt in her decision. A couple minutes later we were both walking down the road toward her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her Family

I decided to break the tension with some questions. "Where do you live exactly?"

"It's close to the school, but in a nicer area."  
"Thought so."  
"What's that mean?"  
"Well… you just seem a bit more, brought up than the other kids there."  
"Thanks" She started walking a bit faster, which was somewhat strange. The houses seemed to be getting nicer the further we walked on. "You live in a house like these?"  
"Yeah, do you not?"  
"Nah, I live by myself in an apartment by myself."  
"Oh, sorry if I said something wrong."  
"It's fine."  
"But I would like to live myself."  
"You say that, but I miss having the option of relying on my parents sometimes."  
"Speaking of parents, why don't you meet mine?"  
"I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."  
"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Her words seemed to reassure me and I eventually gave in.

When we got close to her house there was a tall man, with muscles he wasn't afraid to hide, standing at the top of the stairs. "Where have you been?"  
"This is my friend Nora…"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIEND, I'M ASKING ABOUT YOU." Monica flinched back at the sound of her father's booming voice. "HEY!" They both stared at me, the father more surprised than anyone. "She is not the one to blame here, I know I have no right saying this, but she was only late because she was convincing me to come over so she could thank me for helping her in class." I didn't want to mention the part about her getting attacked and alarm her father. The dad stared at me with a piercing glare but I stared back harder until he said, "Got some brass ones down there." I was a little shocked by his comment on my…genitals, then again so was she, "Dad!"  
"What? It's the truth."  
"But you still shouldn't say things like that."  
"I see what you mean, but there's no point in overreacting to something so trivial." Monica just stood there for a couple seconds trying to think of something to say, but before she could her dad interrupted her, "why don't you come inside? It's about to get dark." I turned to Monica to see if I was allowed to. She started to walk towards the door and I decided to follow. The outside of the house was amazing, but the inside was a whole other story, there was a chandelier, four bookshelves completely covered with books, even an extensive collection of swords hanging from the wall, needless to say, I was stupefied by the amount of work that went into this house.

"You have an amazing house."  
"We try to impress our guests whenever they are here."  
"Well, consider me impressed." Monica went off to see her mom while I was looking at the swords and books that they had. "You must like swords to be staring at them like that."  
"I know how to use them more than I know the history behind them."  
"What style do you major in?"  
""I was taught a little of everything so I just kinda mix everything together to make my own style."  
"Who taught you how to fight?, if you don't mind me asking."  
"My mother was a Pandora so she taught me."  
"Is she out fighting now?"  
"She died while fighting a Nova."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, not a lot of Pandora have children these days."  
"Yeah, but I wanted to ask what style you fight with."  
"The only one I know is kendo, why?" I took down two wooden swords that were next to the collection and tossed him one, "I wanted to know what technique I should beat you with." He smiled a little bit, "I'm always looking for someone to spar with." He dashed at me with his sword aimed at my head, I used the back of my sword to push his away, then I swung towards his face, he ducked and aimed for my stomach, I bent my knees so the sword would swing over me, before he could recover our counter I put the point of the sword to his neck. "Well, you surely are skilled."  
"And you have very good speed for someone who doesn't train often."  
"How do you know I don't?"  
" It's just that your movements seemed a little unrefined, just practice a bit more and they should become more polished."  
"I see…thanks for the tip."  
"Is this the friend you brought over?" I turned to see Monica, and who I guessed was her mother, standing behind us. "Mom, can we please go to the kitchen now?" She almost sounded like she didn't want her mom to meet me. "Go ahead you know what we're going to make, you don't need my help." She seemed to be looking me over and when she was done, she just went into the kitchen nothing else was said. Her dad and I talked about his job, and some of the books he had in his collection. "I may not enjoy seeing plays, but for some reason I've always liked reading Shakespeare for some reason."  
"Same with me, they're just so interesting, have you ever read the Divine Comedy?"  
"I remember reading it at one point."  
"Dinner is ready whenever you two are!"  
"Let's save this topic for another day, alright?"  
"Sounds good to me, let's go eat." I followed Monica's dad to the dining room, which was just as impressive as the living room.  
"Wow, the food looks really good."  
"Thank you." I heard the voice from behind me and I was surprised I didn't know Monica was there behind me.  
"Did you cook a lot of this?"  
"I tried anyway, as thanks for today."  
"You keep bringing that up, but it really isn't a big deal." We both sat next to each other at the table. We all passed the food around when Monica's father asked, "So what's this about the classroom today." Monica and I spent the next couple of minutes describing what had happened that day. "I can't believe all that happened on your first day here, I knew there were gang problems but I didn't think it had gotten that bad."  
"Well, it was nothing major, but you can't be too careful when it comes to gangs." Monica's father nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, I forgot to ask, but what is your last name?, I never learned it."  
"It's Anderson."  
"Anderson got it."  
"And we never learned your name, what is it?"  
"It's Nora, Nora Walker."  
"Interesting name, but it fits."  
"Thank you." After that happened we had dessert, and just talked for a while. "I think it's about time I got back to my apartment." Mr. Anderson stood up, but Monica got up faster. "I'll walk him out dad." He nodded and sat back down. When we got to the door Monica said, "Thanks for coming over."  
"Well you didn't give me much choice on the matter."  
"True, but it was still nice, maybe you can come over again sometime." She didn't look me in the eyes when she said that, but it was to know we had become friends. "Sure I don't see why I couldn't come over sometime." She smiled at this and it felt good to see her happy. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"  
"Definitely." I walked onto sidewalk and started the long walk home, I turned to wave and she waved back. I had thought that it would turn out bad that day, but it turned very nice, and couldn't wait for school the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It doesn't always last

It was the best 3 months of my life. I went to school, visited Monica and her family, got good grades and friends at school, I was living the normal life I wasn't meant to have, that's probably why it ended in such a terrible way. I was walking with Monica back to her house; she had invited me over for dinner, when we heard something like a stampede behind us. We turn to see hundreds of people running towards us; I pulled Monica off to the side with me to get out of the way. When they came by they were screaming something about a Nova about to attack, after the crowd was gone I saw Chevaliers running towards us, they finally got to where we were and something that would drastically alter my life and Monica's. "What are you kids doing out here? Did you not hear the crowd?" This Pandora was obviously the leader, "I didn't hear them to well from all the screaming and running, why? Is something happening?"  
"A Nova is attacking the city, we believe it to be an S-ranked, you two should get to the shelter down the road."  
"Got it, let's go Monica." I grabbed her hand and started jogging down the road in the direction the Pandora pointed to. "Hey Nora."  
"Yeah."  
What does an S-ranked Nova look like?" I thought for a couple seconds, "you should never have to know what it looks like."  
"Why?"  
"Because, if you can see it, then can see you and they will kill you." I felt her hand grip harder around mine and I instantly regretted saying that, but then she said something that surprised me a little bit. "I don't have to worry about a Nova attacking me though."  
"Because of the Pandora right?"  
"No, it's because I know you'll protect me." I slowed my pace and was about to respond when I heard a group of peoples voices close to us. "MONICA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It was her father and what sounded like a search party coming towards us. "Come on, you parents are close by."  
"Okay, let's hurry." We ran a little faster to catch up with them and when we did the group turned out to be much bigger than I had expected. "Monica, thank god you're alright, Nora, thank you for looking after her."  
"Don't worry about it, but we should head to the shelter now."  
"Nora's right, let's go." We all started running towards the shelter, when the Nova crashed through the building in front of us.

Nobody could move, I realized it was looking at us and that we had to run, "RUN! NOW!" that snapped everybody out of their fear and we started running, I turned to see if it was chasing after us, but saw two Pandora trying to fight it off. It was a useless effort, even their limiters knew that, but they continued to fight anyway. They were torn apart by the Nova, they couldn't begin to compare the Nova's power to their own, it started to chase us again and we ran so quickly it hurt. One of the search party member's fell, tripping Monica's father, when she saw this she let go of my hand and ran to help him. It was right on top of them in a second, I saw it throw its hand toward them, about to cleave them off, but everything was happening so slow, the thoughts raced in my head, "I need to kill it, but what if those limiters see me, I need to run and start again somewhere else, yeah, forget this city, with a Nova here the city is dead. But the words came to me, "I know you'll protect me." I turned in the direction of the Nova and used accel to close the distance; I brought out a great sword and cut the Nova's hand off. Its blood poured like rain, but I didn't care about that or the Nova, I cared about the crowd of people behind me that saw this man cut off the Nova's hand like a knife to butter. But I couldn't stop there, I had to destroy it, completely destroy it. I threw the great sword toward the Nova, but it dodged and tried to counter, I used tempest turn to send one clone to catch the sword, while I summoned another sword and finish it, the clone caught the blade and cut an opening to its core, before the Nova could retaliate I double acceled to its core and finished it off.

The faces, the faces of all the people behind me, I couldn't look at them, I couldn't look at the horror, the shock, of those people staring at a man covered in the blood of the Nova he had just killed. Especially the two who were there to see me become something I hated being. I decided to leave before Pandora showed up, I "sheathed" my sword and started walking when I felt a tug on my sleeve, it was Monica, she had stopped me and I had no idea why. "Let me go."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because me being a Pandora was supposed to be a secret and all you just saw me kill that Nova. Plus Pandora are probably on their way here right now."  
"Just explain what happened they'll understand."  
"Monica…stop, you don't know what you're saying."  
"But I do, I don't want you leave."  
"I can't stay."  
"Why not?" This time it was Mr. Anderson. "Because all of you could get into trouble for just associating yourself with me."  
"Nora, do you know what my job is."  
"You're a lawyer right?"  
"Yes I am, and as far as I can tell, you haven't done anything wrong." I was becoming frustrated with these people, why can't they leave me alone and go back to their normal lives. It was too late now; the Pandora had shown up, along with one of the strongest Pandora in America, the Immortal Roxanne Elipton. I was strong, but I don't know if I could take on Americas number 1 third year, "Roxanne, is he the one we're looking for?"  
"I think so...he looks better in person than the picture doesn't he?" she started to laugh at her own joke. I started to back away to make sure I could escape. "Don't even think of trying to escape." This time it was the girl next to Roxanne, "we have all your friends here to make sure you don't." I felt like killing her for implying the use of innocents as hostages. But I backed up anyway thinking they were bluffing, and then she went up to Monica and put her volt weapon, a knife, to her throat. "What are you doing Emily?"  
"Making sure we capture the target."  
"You second years are so antsy when it comes to missions." The two bickered for a little bit while I planned my way out, but then I was asked a question. "Do you care about this girl?" I was surprised that the one taking her hostage would ask something like this, but I had to think of a way out of this, then it came to me. "No I don't."  
"You really don't?"  
"I was never close enough to her to care about her, she was just somebody to pass the time with, nothing more."  
"Well let's ask the girl her opinion. What do you think of Nora?"  
"I don't care about him either; I was just around him because he had a nice face." I was happy that she understood what I was trying to do, I would be even happier if she didn't know. "Well if neither of you care about each other's life, then it doesn't matter if I do this." Then she stabbed Monica in the stomach, I felt my mind go blank, "why would she do this, there was no reason." Then I realized something, Pandora don't care about any one's life…then why should I. I equipped the great sword and ran towards her, three Pandora tried to stop me, I weaved under ones attack, the second tried to attack but I cut her arm off, the third grabbed my sword and I dropped it and punched her, knocking her out, I used accel to go faster, but I made a mistake. At that point I couldn't control myself, everything I did; I did on impulse, especially when I attacked the Pandora who stabbed Monica. I had boosted my accel six times before I delivered the punch, but I didn't know my hand would pierce her chest, I had no way of knowing I would feel her heart before my hand went right through it.

It took me a minute to realize what I had done and when I did I felt sick and disgusted with myself, this was the first time I had killed someone. I started throwing up; I also noticed my thighs were bleeding, probably from using my accel like I did. I tried to get up but my legs were too weak, "How did this happen?" I looked to see Roxanne staring at the scene before her, shocked, I took this chance, whether my legs were took or not I ran in the opposite direction of everything, I ran for what seemed like miles all the way back to my apartment, where I gathered my things, bandaged my legs and got my passport and wallet. I made sure to sneak to the airport, and halfway there I realized something, where could I go? What could I do to run away from all this? And I thought of the one place that I could hide. Japans West Genetics Academy, one of my mothers' talked endlessly about it. I decided that this was a good place to go till I thought of my next plan. When I got on the plane I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything but cry at the fact that I, Nora Walker, had been the cause of death for the only woman I had ever loved. I Didn't care that anybody was watching, I just wanted to cry and that's what I did, All the to Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New friends?

I had finally arrived at the West Genetics entrance and couldn't help but think of past conversations with my mom, she would go on endlessly about this place. I thought the best thing would be to go to the headmaster's office to get a uniform and class list, on my why there I heard someone yell out, "SIS, YOU'RE ALIVE!" I saw a kid jump onto some girl in the middle of a fight, "not my problem." I just kept walking and right as I turned the corner I bumped into a Pandora, "Hey, watch it!" I looked at the Pandora and guessed they were a second year by the attitude and the group following her. "I deeply apologize for not being able to see through solid objects I'll make sure to heighten that ability on my free time."  
"You know, you won't get a Pandora to baptize you with an attitude like that."  
"Why would I? I hate Pandora, especially ones that act like I can't kick their ass." She stared stunned for a couple seconds and then just went right by me like it didn't happen. I knocked on the door to the headmaster's office, but there was no answer, so I just went in and saw a teacher sleeping on one of the chairs next to the desk. I went and shook her shoulder to wake her up, but right as I was about to she brought out a volt weapon, two knives, and both went for my throat, on instinct I weaved back and around the knives and was about to hit her in the stomach, but I realized what I was about to do and stopped myself right before contact. I put her back in the chair and after 5 minutes she woke up. "Who are you?"  
"I'm a transfer student from America."  
"Oh, right, you're the student the headmaster told me to look for, must have dozed off."  
"No worries, I managed to find the office, so it's no big deal."  
"Well here is your uniform and class list."  
"Thank you, oh, I wanted to know if there was a place for me to exorcise on campus."  
"I think there's a gym opposite of this building."  
"Got it, have a nice day."  
"You to." And with that I left the office. Because I had some time before my class started I decided to take my stuff to the room I was assigned and meet the person I was rooming with, but when I got to the room I noticed that nobody else had seemed to have been in the room for a while, I could tell because there seemed to be dust everywhere, I left my things there and went to my first class. I saw my room just down the hallway, but I also saw who I believed to be the teacher scanning the hallway. "Are you Nora Walker?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, you're a little late but at least you showed up, unlike the last transfer student." I walked into the classroom and immediately all eyes were on me, I could also here them whispering about me, "He's the other transfer student?"  
"He looks like a delinquent."  
"His name is Nora? Must be a wimp." It started to make me a little angry but it was all just words, not like any of them had the balls to confront me about anything, not even after class. It was time for lunch and I noticed they had a lot of different types of food available. I heard another outburst behind me, "Wow, there's so many different types of food, is all this really free?" I turned and saw a kid talking to a Pandora, "Probably first years by the reaction to the food."  
"Oh, I didn't mean to yell in your ear." He was talking to me but I didn't realize for a couple seconds, "Don't worry about it, no harm no foul right?" He seemed pretty happy that I accepted his apology. But he quickly turned to see a woman with long blonde hair and glasses going toward the burger stand, he ran towards her and I stopped paying attention after that and simply ate my lunch by myself, well, until the Pandora from before approached me and she wanted to fight. "How's the food you little shit?"  
"Good, well, until you showed up, now it's very bland and disgusting."  
"I think I know how to fix that." She was about to swat away the food I had but I decided to stop her, right as her hand was about to hit my tray I grabbed her hand, stopping her. "I thought the food was disgusting?"  
"It is, but I'm going to be a grown up and finish the food that someone worked very hard to make."  
"Well I want to show you how much I can kick your ass, we can do it here if you want to." She glanced to her group spread out around the cafeteria. "No."  
"What?"  
"If we're going to fight, it's going to be in the gym."  
"I see, let's go then." It took about 4 minutes to get to the gym from where we were; midway there I regretted the fight I had chosen to fight. We got there and we walked onto the center mat and I turned to see 2 more standing with the girl who picked the fight, "I hope you don't mind if we all take you on."  
"Fine by me, let's go." The girl nodded and one of them ran at me, she tried to kick me but I stepped just outside her reach, then jumped forward, before she could recover her stance from the kick I grabbed her by the face and slammed her down on the mat, she was out the second she hit the mat. The other 2 stood there shocked that a Pandora was beat in a battle of strength by a limiter. "N…not bad but you can't take both of us on!"  
"If that's what you think, you've already lost this fight." I got in a boxing stance and started weaving left to right. They both attacked out of fear, but I didn't I easily crushed both of them, the girl who started the fight was first I hit her with a straight, as she fell I got behind her and uppercutted her so she was still standing, then got back in front and hooked her on the side of her head, she was out cold, the other girl just ran out of the building, scared shitless. I was about to leave but then I felt a strong presence behind me, "Wow, you sure are a good fighter, ain't that right sis?"  
"He does seem to have good balance and technique." I spun to see two Pandora, one had bright, long, red hair, about my height (5ft 9), and the other had a darker shade of short, red hair, and also the same height. "Who are you?" The one with long hair spoke first, "I'm Miranda Lockwood." Then the other girl stepped forward, "I am Jennifer Lockwood, we are both 18 in case you are wondering."  
"Well I wasn't wondering, but I'm Nora Walker and I'm also 18, besides that what do you want?"  
"We would like to fight you."  
"I don't mean to disappoint but I just don't fight because I can."  
"Well, we haven't had a good fight in a while, so can you please just make an exception?"  
"…Fine but this stays between us I don't like having audiences for my fights."  
"We completely understand, come on Miranda, we need to start training for this one." And that was then they just up and left. The next day, I woke up, got dressed and the second I stepped out of my room there were people from the student council waiting outside. "Can I help you?" She turned around and introduced herself, "I am Shiffon Fairchild and I just want to ask you one thing."  
"And that is what?" She grabbed my shoulders and yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU START A FIGHT WITH "THE HALO" AND THE "WOLVESGALE"?!" I was surprised and confused by what she had yelled. "So the "Halo" and "Wolvesgale" are the two girls I met yesterday."  
"Right, but why would you want to fight them?"  
"Actually, I wanted to ask how you know? I told them to keep it a secret."  
"You haven't seen the flyers?"  
"…Flyers?" She pointed behind me and I saw a giant poster with my name and it said I was going to have an all-out brawl with two of the third years strongest unmarked Pandora. "What's an unmarked Pandora?"  
"An unmarked Pandora is a Pandora that doesn't participate in the carnival but can go toe to toe with the top ten in that year."  
"And I'm fighting two of the strongest huh?"  
"Yes, but you can always forfeit the match."  
"Sorry, but I'll give it my best and if I lose who cares, but I will never run from a fight, especially from a goddamn Pandora." I said that last part more harshly then I meant to, I didn't even mean to say that, but I remembered that day with Monica and got a little aggravated. I walked away before she could say anything back. I decided to skip that day to avoid all the people who were going to constantly ask me for details. I just slept the day away in my room, and realized that the fight was Friday, which was two days away. I needed to train, and that's what I did for two whole days.

"Is that a good place to stop for now?"  
"Yes, this is good for today Nora, you may go back to your quarters for now. I expect our session to begin at the same time from now on."  
"Okay, I got it, can I go sleep now?"  
"Yes." I left the room before the doctor did and went straight for my room, even though I didn't really do anything I felt completely drained.


	5. Chapter 5

Story of Nora

Chapter 5: My partners

It was finally the day of the fight, I was pretty worried, I mean, I was going up against two THIRD year Pandora's, there was no way I was coming out of this without something being broken. It was about time for the fight to begin, so I headed towards the gym and along the way there were a bunch of people staring, some even cheered me on, I couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that I knew I was going to lose. I eventually arrived at the gym and the second I went in there was a giant crowd there to watch the spectacle. "Wow, wasn't expecting this many people."  
"Us either." I turned to see my two opponents standing at the far side of the gym. "We were hoping to keep this low profile."  
"Wait, I thought you two put up the posters?"  
"No, wasn't us, but not like that matters."  
"True." They both took a fighting stance, and I got into my boxing position. Right as I blinked Jennifer closed the gap with an accel and I barely dodged the kick she threw mid accel, I tried an uppercut hoping to catch her off balance, but she used my fist as a stepping stone to get jump back. Miranda called out to Jennifer, "we were talking."  
"I know you were."  
"Then why did you interrupt us?"  
"Because if we win we can finally get into the unlimited group."

"What's the unlimited group?" Both of their eyes shot at me the second I asked. "Well since you're going to lose we might as well tell you. The unlimited group is a group of Pandora's modeled after the Untouchable Queen."  
"Who's the Untouchable Queen?"  
"Oh right, your new, you wouldn't know. The Untouchable Queen is a Pandora that refuses to take a limiter, and the unlimited group sees her as a symbol for Pandora that want to become more independent."  
"That sounds like a very exciting group to be a part of, but why do you have to beat me to get in?"  
"If you win you can find out." Should have expected a line like that, then Jennifer cuts in. "Are we going to fight or not?" Without waiting for answers she threw a hook aimed right at my face, I weaved under at the last second, kneed her in the stomach and launched her away with an uppercut. Her face didn't even hit the ground; she had flipped in midair and landed perfectly on her feet. "Nice punch you got there."  
"Thanks."  
"Course, it doesn't really feel like much of one."  
"That so? Then maybe you should show how one is supposed to feel." Then I completely dropped my guard, readying myself for her attack. She closed the distance with an accel and without stopping to pause she unleashed a bone shattering punch, but because I was also a Pandora I felt nothing but a tingle, and before she realized this I delivered a hook that smashed her head against the mat.

Everyone stared at the girl lying flat on the floor, Miranda finally spoke up, "Wow, I haven't seen you punched like that in a while."  
"Well I know I couldn't hold back against opponents like you two."  
"Thank you for the input, but I was talking to Jennifer."  
"Thanks for worrying sis, but if a wimpy punch like that could finish me off then I wouldn't be as strong as people think." I was pretty amazed that she was still conscious, "you do have resilience."  
"I think that's one of my strong points, but I feel you're worthy of my volt weapon." When she said that a pair of gauntlets and boots appeared, they were metal, and had the strangest look I've seen any melee weapon. "I see you have good instincts."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You've been studying my weapon."  
"Ha. Didn't mean to make it so obvious."  
"But since you're so interested I'll tell you a little bit about them, its name is Gilgamesh and he has a little surprise for you if you can stay conscious long enough." I was hung up on the name, "did you name your weapon after that legend?"  
"Yes, I'm a little surprised that someone knows about that story."  
"Well I used to know someone that collected old stories." Damn. I remembered him, no, that doesn't matter, and I need to focus on the fight. I looked up and noticed that she had taken a different stance then before, I started to doubt that she fought off of reflexes and began to think she was trained in some type of martial art. I got back into my boxing position and unlike before she waited calmly for my advance, unlike before where she would charge into the battle. I dashed at her to try and take the advantage, she kicked straight at my temple, almost me to, but I put my forearm against her leg to keep her from finishing the kick, but she added more pressure forcing me to back off, she threw a punch to try and stop me from moving and before I could do anything I saw something shoot from the top of her arm, her punch connected cleanly and I felt totally disoriented, the punch was to powerful, even with the gloves on. "So what's the secret?"  
"Oh, so you noticed did you?"  
"Yeah, you want to tell me what's up with those gauntlets and boots?"  
"It won't help, but the secret is that there are boosters on the top of these gauntlets and on the heel of these boots to increase the overall speed and power." I knew it was something, but boosters sounded really out there, of course I could only accept it and continue the fight. We both got into our fighting stances and paused for a couple seconds; she started to throw a punch and right before she reached half way, she acceled right in front of me, I barely had time to dodge because of the boosters, I kicked through the opening from the punch and she dodged it as if I was in slow motion, and she threw a punch at the perfect moment, I thought I saw ten fists coming at me, I jumped out of the way and I noticed a trail of fabric leading to me, I looked at my close and saw my shirt completely torn. "Nice set of claws you got there."  
"Thanks, I like them as well." I realized that she was faster and stronger than me, so I had to do the one move I discovered to be full proof in situations like this. She lunged at me expecting me to dodge, not only did I not dodge, but I also took the full force of her attack, our eyes met and she knew that my attack was coming. I hit her on the top of the head with an elbow into a knee, and followed it up with a dimpsy roll; constant hooks to the face and body. She was out like a light, but her attack did its fair share of damage, from the feeling, I think I broke 5 ribs, I'm pretty sure I ruptured an organ, "INCREDIBLE!" I turned to Miranda in a complete state of excitement and what looked like a little bit of shock. "What do you mean, "incredible"?"  
"It's been ages since I've seem Jennifer knocked out cold, so I'm a little shocked by all this."  
"Well you had better prepare yourself."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because now it's your turn." I got into my boxing position to show I was going to continue fighting. "…Can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you want to die?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can tell that you can't continue, but you want to anyway, why is that?"  
"Because I have something to prove, that's it."  
"What could a weakling li…"  
"I'M NOT WEAK! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" The whole room had gone quiet; Miranda was especially shocked by this sudden outburst, "It seems that words cannot finish this." Then she brought her volt weapon, it looked like a high tech cannon attached to her arm, I could compare it to the one from that game Metroid. "What do you think of my volt weapon?"  
"Personally… I think you should be sued."  
"Why?"  
"If you don't know then you don't know, let's just leave it at that."  
"It doesn't matter. Let's continue the fight." She closed the gap faster than her sister, placing the weapon dead center on my chest, and when she fired the pain seemed to go through my whole body. The shockwave from so close sent me flying; I regained my footing mid-flight and took my stance like it didn't hurt. "I am truly impressed, you were able to take a concussion blast from point blank range and still get up, truly remarkable."  
"Shut up, let's just finish this."  
"Yes, we probably should." I knew she was going to use accel again so I threw a hook close to my body the second I lost sight of her, when she appeared in front of me I knew I had her, I even saw the expression she had on her face, shock. The hook landed cleanly and she back stepped now knowing her plan had failed, she acceled again and this time I had no idea where she had gone. I waited a couple seconds and looked up to see eight of her covering every side from above, like a halo. The blasts from each clone rained down, the majority of them hitting, then they just stopped and when I looked in front of me she was standing there looking at me like she had won this fight. HELL NO! I'm not going to lose, I'm going to win and I don't care how destroyed my body is, I will win. With this driving me I ran towards her with whatever strength I had left and when I got close enough to hit her I let loose the strongest punch I could manage, ii felt it connect but she didn't move an inch, instead she put her weapon against my head and fired another concussion shot. I felt consciousness leaving me but before I hit the mat I felt my legs locking into place to keep me from falling, I guess I wanted to win more than I thought, I saw her look at me like she saw a monster, and that's exactly what I gave her, I grabbed her shirt, threw her to the ground and started punching repeatedly, at one point she used her volt weapon as a shield and I broke my right hand on it, but that didn't even slow me down, I kept going until my fatigue caught up I fell unconscious right as I was about to throw one more punch. I felt someone lift me up and carry me to the infirmary. Then I woke up in the infirmary drifting in and out of consciousness. But all of a sudden, they came into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: More Trouble?

I woke up in the infirmary with a cast covering my entire, I tried to get up and a jolt of pain went through my abdomen, I looked and saw that I had bandages and patches covering my entire midsection I even felt some on my head. Then both Jennifer and Miranda came into the room. Jennifer spoke first, "I see you're doing alright."  
"I'd be doing better if you didn't break all my ribs."  
"I didn't break all of them…did I?"  
"No, but you might as well have."  
"Well… I came to apologize originally, so… I apologize for the damage I have caused you." She started glaring at Miranda, "well…"  
"I…I'm…sor…*cough*… I'm sorry." I couldn't help but bust out laughing at Miranda struggling to apologize. "WH…WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"  
"Sorry… but you beating the hell out of me, then struggling to apologize is just kinda funny."  
"Well it isn't."  
"Oh, did you guys get into the unlimited group?" They both seemed even more embarrassed then when they tried to apologize. "We can't."  
"Because you lost? That's stupid, you two are incredibly strong." This time Miranda took the lead, "we can't because we both got a limiter."  
"Good for you, who's the lucky guy's?"  
"Guy, it's one person."  
"You both have the same limiter?"  
"Yeah, he's really strong."  
"Who's the guy? I'd like to meet him."  
"You know him better than we do."  
"Really? The only…" Then I got what they were going for. "No."  
"Yes."  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"I WILL NOT BE YOUR LIMITER!"  
"WE DON'T CARE, OUR MIND IS MADE UP!" I couldn't yell anymore, "fine." All of a sudden Miranda seemed like she had won the lottery or something, "REALLY?!"  
"Oh, yeah, if you're going to push this I'll accept it, but know that I'm not going to be your friend or some stupid shit like that, understand?"  
"Yeah, I don't really care I'm just excited to have a limiter."  
"Wait, if you wanted a limiter so badly why did you want to join the unlimited group?"  
"Well, it's mainly because nobody could handle my tendency to want to fight a lot."  
"Huh, I can see how that could cause issues with some peo…"  
"BUT YOU'RE DIFFERENT!" She got extremely close to my face, cutting me off, "WE CAN FIGHT ALL THE TIME!"  
"Why can we fight?"  
"BECAUSE WE'RE EQUAL IN STRENGTH SO I CAN FINALLY ENJOY A FIGHT!" Then Jennifer stepped in, "you two are equal, but I could easily beat you both."

I felt anger welling up, I couldn't help but stand up, despite my injuries, got close to her face, "Then come on, I'll make to beat the shit out of you." She took a step back, and then regained herself, "when you're completely healed, that's when we'll fight." I resisted the urge to rip of my bandages and cast just so I could her ass. But I composed myself, "is there anything else you want to talk about?"  
"Nothing I can think of, do you have something to say Miranda?"  
"Two things actually."  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
"The first thing is for you Jennifer."  
"Is that so."  
"Yeah, I want you to be nicer to Nora, he's your limiter to."  
"…That is true. I'll…make an attempt."  
"Good and the next thing is for you Nora."  
"What's up?"  
"I just want you to know that I'm going to perform the baptism with you soon." She narrowed her eyes so it was like she was staring through me…or at parts of me. Then she said goodbye in the most cheerful voice. I laid in bed for about another 2 hours or so, then I got bored and hungry. I headed for the cafeteria hoping to see Kazuya, but as I was walking down the hall, everybody was giving me the cold shoulder. I finally reached the cafeteria and when I did everybody parted, some were whispering about something, I decided to get some burgers from the shop that recently opened up. "Welcome to Burger Queen! May I take your order?"  
"I would like a…number 4 please."  
"Uh…are you sure? That's a large cheese burger, large fries, large nuggets, and a large soda."  
"You bet, I need the calories."  
"Why?"  
"Cause if I don't have enough calories I won't have anything to burn when I'm exorcising."  
"Umm…okay, sure. Here's your order."  
"Thank you." I found a table and had just started eating when a Pandora came and sat at my table. "Hello, you're Nora Walker right?"  
"Sure."  
"Well I'm Miyabi Kanadzuki, I've come to make you my limiter."  
"Nope." She seemed shocked that I said no. "Why not?"  
"Because I don't know you, and there's the fact that you seem to be the whorish type of girl." She smashed her hands on the table in complete rage, but realized what she did and quickly composed herself, "now why would you go and say something like that?" She snapped her fingers and four limiters appeared. "Do you want to reconsider your statement now?"  
"Wow, your stupider than I thought."  
"What?"  
"I mean, you bringing out FOUR guys at once only reinforces my point that you're a whore." She became silent and then said, "Get him." One of them tried to get over the table to catch me off guard; I dodged his kick and then grabbed his foot and flipped him on his back, two of them came from my sides, one threw a punch, while the other tried to kick me, I took the punch so I could grab the other by his leg, before he could get loose I placed my foot on his knee and pushed, I broke his leg and then grabbed the other by his face and slammed it into the table. The last boy ran away, I looked at that girl and she got up and left. I started my meal again only to be disturbed by someone busting through the door. "Nora! Are you alright?!" Before I could even answer she was already in front of me, practically shoving my face into her chest, "OH NORA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE ATTACKED!"  
*GASP* I was finally able to get my face free, "GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"YOU PRACTICALLY SUFFOCATED ME!"  
"Really? I heard guys like feeling a woman's breast."  
"Well…I never said you were wrong, but you shouldn't stuff people so harshly they almost suffocate."  
"Hmmmm…I'll have to work on it." I suddenly remembered where we were and looked around to see everybody staring at me and Miranda. I grabbed her hand and started leading her towards my room, about halfway Miranda realized where we were heading, "Nora, I had no idea you were the aggressive type."  
"Shut up." This time, I didn't say it like I was having fun, this needed to be settled. I opened the room to my door and threw her onto my bed and sat at my desk across the room, when I looked back Miranda was half way through taking her shirt off, "…Please put her shirt back on."  
"I thought we were going to perform the baptism?"  
"No, but I am going to solve a certain problem."  
"And what would those problems be?"  
"How you're acting around me is an issue." She seemed taken aback by this and a little heartbroken. "B…But I thought that's how people in a relationship are supposed to act?"  
"What type of relationship are you thinking about?"  
"What?"  
"I am a limiter and you are a Pandora, so stop acting like we're meant to be."  
"But what if we are?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said, what if we are meant to be?"  
"How can I know the answer to that?"  
"Maybe you're not supposed to know, maybe you have to be with me to find out if this partnership will work or not." There was no way to detour Miranda from something she had personally decided. "Then can I ask you something about Jennifer?"  
"It depends on the question."  
"I wanted to know why she acts so coldly towards me."  
"…That's a tough one."  
"I still want to know, I mean, I AM her limiter, so I want to get along with her."  
"To be honest, her issue isn't with you, but with guys in general."  
"And why is that?"  
"Well… our mother practically drilled in our heads that to be happy with a man that the man had to be able to accept our attitude and that if the relationship isn't serious from the beginning or if there is even the slight possibility that the guy might leave us that we should forget about them completely. So think of the way that Jennifer is treating you as a type of test."  
"…I see. Well that's actually a good thing."  
"What?"  
"For a second I thought it was something that was serious." Miranda stared dumfounded by this; I thought her jaw was going to hit the floor. "Hey, can you go, I want to go to sleep." She still had the same expression as she walked out. After the door closed I lay on my bed thinking about how the next day would go down.


End file.
